Unlimited Dreams
by Animajunki1230
Summary: A dream you Dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality (John Lennon) / Rating set to T for the time being, might change based on what you guys might want
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm pretty new here on the Touhou Story boards! The name is Animajunki123 and I wanted to try my hand at making a Touhou Fic.

For those of you who do know who I am, Howdy! and sorry about not getting my other two stories taken care of! I still have not found the heart to remake the entire chapters, and I hope that you all can forgive me for it.

Now, other then that, let's see what hell I hath unleashed then eh? Onward!

* * *

**Unlimited Dreams**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All human beings are also dream beings, for dreaming tie's all Humans together (Jack Kerouac)

A dream you Dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality ( John Lennon)

Throw your dream's into Space like a Kite, and you do not know what you will bring back, a new life, a new friend, a new love. (Anais Nin)

**If one dreams, he has hope, if one attains that dream, then it was never a dream at all, but a reality. (Unknown)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The vying swirling darkness, it's always the same. It is always the same, or so it starts out that way. The darkness would stay that way for… how long? It is unknown, it's just there until __**that **__happens. _

_Yes, the darkness begins to fade, and what now takes its place is light. Light without form, light without purpose, light that is simply… there._

_That is… until __**she**__ comes along._

_A woman, no taller than a girl in her late teens. She comes into the light, wearing her long pink gown and her equally pink nightcap, both adorned with many brightly colored blue and red ribbons. Her oddly colored hair is perhaps one of the more striking features she has, not many normal people have bright violet hair like she does._

_Then, then the next stage happens. She would turn to me, half hidden, but it is alright, for it is always graced with a small smile, like she enjoys being in that light. It always got wider as she would look at me, starting to shine like the light she stayed in._

_Then she would motion me over, her hand outstretched to mine. I don't know when I would get there, but I would always take her hand and she would wrap her fingers in with mine, as I would do for hers. _

_She would always then turn to the light and point her free hand at it. Then, then the light would bend, warp and reshape itself, something to her design. But they would always be circle's, circle's with stars, octagons, squares, triangles, few and many, one or hundreds._

_It would be a magnificent display, then, she would lower her hand and look to me, her face still half hidden, but still smiling with expectancy, waiting for me to do something as well._

_I would then raise my own hand and shape the light to my own will, bending and warping, changing its form. But they would be different from hers, whereas as her would be shapes, mine would be colors, hundreds of thousands of colors blending and forming into new colors._

_I could never make the shapes; they are too structured._

_I don't know why, but she knows she could never do the colors as well, we would both be fascinated with the other's skills, and then, we would both lift our hands, and it would neither be shapes nor colors, but both blended together into a beauty that neither one of us could do alone._

_But then it would come to an end, we would both be sad, I know because I would feel a longing ache after the light would vanish._

_Then she would turn to me and smile and release my hand, vanishing back into the darkness, not to be seen until the next dream. _

_But her smile is always in my mind, along with the shapes she can make with the colorless light._

**Xx ? xX**

"Andrew Radek! I Think I have told you 100 times already what would happen if I caught you sleeping in my class again!"

The older man, who was the teacher of the class of 40, stood over a sleeping young man in his late teens, close to his twenties.

His long dirty blond hair obscured most of his face, but his mouth was hanging wide open, making a rather loud snoring noise.

The fact that the young man didn't wake up when he yelled caused the teacher to start busting a few blood vessels in his head

"WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!"

Andrew quickly jolted to wakefulness, not from the loud yelling, oh no, he could sleep through even a fire alarm.

No, it was the fact that the teacher kicked his chair, causing it to scoot a few inches away from his desk and causing his head to fall off the hardwood that did the trick

"Woah!"

Andrew bolted right up, his light gray eyes standing fully open and awake, the rest of the class started to giggle at the display of a forty year old man getting so worked up.

Andrew turned his head this way and that, not really quite aware just yet before he turned his eyes to his teacher.

Andrew looked him up and down a few time's, not really paying attention to the angry glare he was receiving from the man's hard black eyes. The young man then smiled at him and raised his hand in greeting

"Oh… good morning Mister Harrison… Has class started yet?"

Harrison gripped the bridge of his nose in sheer annoyance while the rest of the class started laughing out loud.

The grizzled old teacher, after gaining control of his emotions, let out a very loud sigh,

"Class has been in session for about 40 minutes. You even answered a question not but 20 minutes ago!"

Andrew blinked his eyes a few times, not quite sure if he had heard right or not.

"I did?... huh… Oh well, I'll *YAWN* I'll stay awake this time…"

The teacher started to tap his foot impatiently,

"Forgive me if I don't believe you… God, how you manage to get straight A's in Psychology even though you sleep through the whole class is beyond me…"

Andrew smiled up at his teacher,

"Guess I'm just good at it"

Mr. Harrison rolled his eyes yet again,

"You better be thankful that you are or else I would have chewed you out long ago… Now let's get back on topic class…"

Andrew watched as the older man walked back down the steps and continued on with his lecture, leaving him to yawn yet again and look back down at his notebook, his brow twisting slightly in thought as he examined his paper

"Huh… I don't remember writing any of that…"

Sure enough, there were some words on the paper that were not a part of the lecture and definitely not English. It looked more like it was in Latin.

Andrew blinked a few times before he shook his head.

"Huh… I wonder if my dream girl did it? He he… maybe"

Andrew picked up his nearly abandoned pencil and started to write down what the teacher put on the board.

After another 25 minutes, the class ended and Andrew put his stuff away, letting the rest of the students leave before he even got up.

That left him as the last one in the class to get up.

Mr. Harrison, however, stopped him as he was heading to the door

"Andrew, one moment if you would"

The dirty blond boy turned his head to the teacher and shrugged his shoulders,

"What is it?"

"First off, you're not in trouble if that's what you're worried about"

Andrew waved his hand at the teacher with a smirk on his face.

"I've hardly ever gotten in trouble before, and I didn't plan on starting today"

Harrison leaned up against his podium, a serious look on his face.

"I know. That in of itself is a good thing, yet at the same time, it is also something of a problem"

Andrew cocked his head to the side in confusion, not quite sure where his teacher was going with this, "shouldn't a student stay out of trouble?"

"yes… that's partly true. But most people get into trouble because they are doing something they consider fun, you know, with _other_ people their age"

Andrew's face quickly fell, he knew where this was going. It's the same thing that Mr. Harrison would talk with him about after every lesson.

"I don't need to hang out with other people my age. I'm quite happy socializing with people like you. Plus, I do have one friend my age, remember?"

Harrison pushed himself off his podium and crossed his arms

"Yes, I know of your writing buddy Elva, but you need a larger circle of friends. Even she has five or six people she hangs out with, while you only have her as a friend; that's not healthy."

Andrew sighed out loud, "So what do you want me to do, go out and talk with other people? You know I can't socialize on the same level as most people, Professor"

"Can't? or won't? Most people who say they can't are simply making excuses to not try, what's your excuse?"

Andrew, who had always treated the professor with respect, rolled his eyes at the man.

"My excuse is… complicated. Now if ya don't mind, I need to head on and you have another class to teach in a little while. We'll talk later if you so wish about my little social problem at a later date"

Not even giving the professor time to retort, Andrew left the classroom and went to another part of the school at his own pace. He traveled a few flights of stairs until he hit the 3rd floor and took a right the moment he left the staircase. He then proceeded to walk at a slow pace, letting his mind wander.

'_huh… I don't like making friends… I already have Elva, I don't need any more then that… well, I guess I do have one more friend; my dream girl… he he'_

Andrew chuckled to himself as he went down the hallway, stopping at about the 8th door on the right and opening it up.

"Hello Elva, sorry I'm late"

A younger looking girl peeked up from behind the book she was reading, her light bright green dyed hair covering the front of her face and her many silver bracelets clanking together as she moved her hands in greeting.

"Oh! Hi Andrew. Don't worry, you're not late at all; you're actually kind of early, but that's ok too"

She placed her book down and sat up in the chair, smoothing the school skirt out from propping her legs up on the armrest.

"So, did you bring it?"

Andrew smiled at her and reached into his bag slowly, as if to draw out some slight dramatic effect in doing so.

"Of course, I never go a day without writing, and I know you love my stories, so why deprive you of them? Here you go"

Andrew pulled a thick stack of papers that had to have been over 300 pages long from his backpack and handed it to her.

"Hope you enjoy it; the tale might be a little odd in places, but just circle those and I'll fix them when I get to it"

Elva quickly took it from his hands and started to read with great enthusiasm.

Andrew was happy to see her excited expression and sat down in the chair across from her, leaning his face into his hand and letting his mind wander as he watched her.

"He he… your funny Elva, you know that?"

The girl turned her attention up from the manuscript to the young man sitting across from her

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… I just find you funny sometimes is all… I think I'll go ahead and go to sleep. Wake me when it starts turning 5, alright?"

Elva nodded her head, "Alright, going to visit your '_dream girl'_ again?"

Andrew pushed his legs up on the armrest and put his head on the other one, slightly grinning to himself.

"Yup"

Elva let out a heavy sigh "Your lucky… I wish I had something like that growing up. I mean, 18 years and you have had the same dream over and over again? It's pretty cool if you ask me…"

However, she was talking to empty air, Andrew had already drifted off to sleep, his arms across his chest and his head leaned back in a peaceful position.

Elva looked over at him for a second before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Have fun…"

**Xx ? xX**

_There he was yet again, standing in the darkness; his silhouette displacing the shadows around him, and yet, looking just as much one with it as a spot of darkness._

_She knew this dream, it's the same one she had for many years now, but she secretly enjoyed them, this stranger in the darkness._

_But there will be no more darkness, for the light always comes, always calls to be reshaped by her hand, and so she would change it, to bend it to her will, to impress him, to get him to show her his spectacular magic._

_She would show off her own, to show that she too had such ability with the arcane, something that he could enjoy. _

_But her favorite part was when he would take her hand without hesitation, though his hand would be dark, it was always warm to the touch, and she loved it greatly._

_Then the little show would begin, she would always start it off, displaying the many seals and magical formulas that she knew, and he seemed to enjoy the order that it brought with it._

_Then he would start his turn, showing her the wild and dangerously beautiful magic of his type, a chaotic beauty._

_Then it would come to them both, to mix and mold the two together, Order and Chaos, bringing them together to create a beautiful balance._

_But then the dream would end, and she would be forced to go, but he would always raise his right hand and wave her goodbye, the promise of their next meeting the one thing that would show on his shadowed face, a kind and loving smile._

**Xx Scarlet Devil Mansion, Viola xX**

Patchouli Knowledge felt the heavy dredges of reality on her person, the dark room, the smell of year's old tome's, the feel of knowledge filling the place, it would always be the one familiar thing she felt after her waking.

"Ugh… Koakuma"

Suddenly, the devil appeared right above her mistress, her devils tale swishing back in forth, waiting to complete her mistress's command.

"Yes Milady Patchouli?"

Patchy managed to sit herself up in her chair, still trying to throw of the heaviness of sleep.

"Go and get me some green tea… make it strong this time around…"

"Of course, Milady"

And with that, the devil was off.

Patchouli lightly shook her head a little bit, bringing herself to full wakefulness.

"That dream again…"

'_that dream of the odd magic and the one who wields it, such an odd dream… even more so due to the fact that I have seen it for 18 years now… what could it mean I wonder…'_

The magician simply leaned back in her chair, looking up at the massive ceiling of her library.

Patchouli let out a sigh, causing the few stray strands of hair on her face to flutter in front of her face.

Oddly enough, she felt that she would like to go back to sleep soon, of all the things that she truly enjoyed. The people of the mansion, her books and magic study, this one thing made her feel complete; she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't even imagine having a day without that dream.

Patchouli lightly smiled to herself "I wonder if I can go to sleep faster if I drank chamomile tea…"

"Why in the world would you want to go to sleep faster? You've been sleeping a lot more recently, Patchy"

The violet haired girl quickly whipped her head around and spotted her friend and closest confidant, Remilia Scarlet.

"Remi…"

The short vampire walked over to the middle of the room and pulled up a chair, seating herself across from the librarian.

"Greetings to you as well. So tell me, What's with all the sleeping recently?"

Patchouli, though greatly trusting in Remilia, wasn't sure how the vampire would react to her telling her that she had been dreaming of a faceless male for about 18 years now. At first, she didn't sleep this much, but she had been drawn more to her dreams in more recent years, hence why everybody in the mansion started to notice it.

"Nothing really. Just my illness catching up with me is all, so I require more rest"

Remi slowly scratched her chin, as if this explanation seemed to make sense, but felt wrong in some way.

"Have you been visiting Eientei recently? I'm sure that Eirin has some medicine that could help your symptoms"

Patchouli nodded her head as she looked at her desk, finding the book she was reading before she had drifted off to sleep.

"Yes, I went just yesterday, I have my usual dose in my desk here, you don't have to worry about me"

The Scarlet stared the librarian down, as if trying to peer into her words and pick them apart, trying to find any falsehood.

"Hum… fine. I was just curious as to why you were sleeping a lot more in the past few months. I was kinda afraid that you had started having fantastic wet dreams or something and kept wanting more of them"

Despite the fact that it went against her very **nature,** Patchouli had to do a spit take at **that.**

"E-excuse me!?"

As if taking that as an invitation to continue, Remi kept on.

"I mean, I'm sure it must get very lonely in this library, and since you really couldn't go about 20 feet without winding yourself, I just thought that normal sexual activity with a male you might like in the future would have left you feeling rather upset with yourself, so your subconscious would take care of that need for you"

Remi huffed with pride at her explanation of her friends supposed problem, not finding anything wrong with her own logic.

Patchouli, however, had her mouth open in shock,

"That theory is so full of holes that I'm not even sure where to begin on that… and the fact that you consider my physical health to be at such a state leaves me a little miffed. And my sub-conscious is not seeking some kind of sexual release. What books have you been reading recently to even think of coming to such a conclusion?"

Remi pulled one out of her dress, and from the looks of it, Patchouli could only guess it was some romance novel simply from the overly sexed cover on it,

"This one, it's quite an interesting read…"

Patchouli could only shake her head at her friend's serious lack of knowledge.

"First off… romance novels should not be used as a reference for psychological problems. Second, there is nothing wrong with me, I'm just more tired recently, that's it"

Remi twisted her mouth this way and that, as if contemplating the words of her friend. Patchy had to admit, when Remilia wasn't acting like a queen of the night, she could have easily passed for a young girl.

After a few more minutes of internal debate, the Scarlet vampire got off her chair and simply shrugged her shoulders

"Alright then… However Patchy… if you do feel the need to tell me anything, just call me up. I'm just upstairs and I can always make time for anybody in my service… well… except for the fairies"

Patchouli looked her friend over a few seconds before she nodded her head.

"Alright, thank you Remi"

The little vampire nodded her head in understanding and went on her way, passing the librarians familiar as she came into view.

"Lady Patchouli, I have the tea you wanted"

Patchy, who had gone back to reading her open book, didn't even look up.

"Thank you, put it on the desk if you would"

Koakuma did as she was told and stood by her mistress when she was done with that task.

Patchouli, feeling her throat to be somewhat parched, reached over and grabbed the small cup of green tea, experimentally sipping the contents and thus the temperature. She was about to take a few more sips before she came upon a thought,

"Koakuma… is this green tea decaf by chance?"

The succubus, a little surprised by the question, thought it over for a second before she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so"

Patchouli examined her cup for a little while before she put the cup back down on the saucer,

"I changed my mind. Go and get me some Chamomile tea if you would"

Koakuma blinked her eyes in confusion for a second before the words of her mistress set in.

"Chamomile? But doesn't that put you to sleep milady?"

Patchouli looked up at her familiar with a stoic look.

"Yes, thank you for that fun fact, but I am well aware of what that tea does. Now please go and get it for me"

Koakuma however, didn't quite hop to it like her mistress wanted. Instead, she stood there for a second before she started to fidget uncomfortably.

"um… Milady… not that I am one to question or disregard anything you say… but…"

Patchouli, having been interrupted from her reading for the second time in the past ten minutes of being awake, started to feel a small tic growing in her temple. Though she was doing a good job of not showing it,

"What Koa? Spit it out"

The devil started to fidget even more when she heard her ladies voice, but she got to the point,

"Well, I think that you might be spending a little too much time sleeping instead of researching magic. I thought that was the main goal of all your research. I just find it a little odd that you spend much more of your time in the dream world then in the waking world"

Patchouli raised her eyebrow at the devils observation.

"I can see your point of view, and I find that your concern for me, though misplaced, to be oddly satisfying. But when I sleep and when I wake are not really of anybody's concerns, not even yours. Now if you would please go and fetch the tea I asked for…"

Koakuma, having known her mistress for many years, knew that she wasn't going to ask a third time, and if she did, Koakuma would find herself in a world of hurt.

The devil quickly bowed,

"Y-Yes Milady!"

Koakuma quickly took off and flew down the ever expansive hall of the library, being careful not to hit some of the taller stacks that had yet to be sorted. By the time she had reached the door, Koakuma had slowed down considerably, and when she did open the door, let out a loud sigh as she shut it behind her.

"Milady sure does get testy whenever I say anything about her sleeping…"

Koakuma took off once again, this time in the general direction of the kitchen. She started to let her thoughts wander as she drifted lazily along

'_I wonder what in the world she dreams about… whenever I ask her, she would normally just reply with a stare, as if it was none of my business… but she seems so happy when she sleeps… I don't ever see her smile like that when she's awake… maybe she really is dreaming about a guy…'_

The succubus, seeing the door to the kitchen, landed gently by the door and entered, instantly setting about looking for the Chamomile in the upper shelves of the tea closet.

She pulled a new pot off the shelf and quickly set a magical fire burning under it, pulling water from the tap and pouring it in the heating pan.

Now it was something of a waiting game for her, and she let her mind wander again,

'_But if it really is a guy, then I wonder what he would look like? Mistress has never expressed an interest in males before. Sometimes, I think she might even be more interested in girls, but what do I know? Even having been so close to her in all the time I've been summoned, she has never shown any romantic interest in anything except for maybe magic…'_

Not even needing to check and see if it was boiling, Koakuma quickly set the tea leaves in the boiling pot, turning the temperature down with an unconscious wave of her hand.

'_I wonder if there's a spell that would allow me to see into her dreams while she was sleeping… no no no! bad Koakuma! She would probably set me on fire if I did that! But… would she be able to tell if I entered her dreams?'_

She quickly stirred the water around a little bit in unconscious thought, simply going by motor memory as she started to get the kettle and a new cup ready,

'_well… it would be useless anyway since I don't know any dream reading spells… wait a second'_

Koakuma stopped in her tracks, a memory coming to her mind

"I don't _need _a spell to see into her dreams! I'm a succubus! I can do that on my own! You're a genius Koa!"

The devil, suddenly forgetting the repercussion of what would happen if she got caught peering into her masters privet thoughts, was starting to get excited about solving this dream mystery. She quickly poured the contents of the pot into the kettle and put the other necessary items on the tray with great, if not efficient, haste.

After making sure everything was in order, Koakuma took the tray and speed down the hall in her flight, being careful not to fly like a madman or cause any problems for anybody else. After a short flight, she managed to make it back to the library door without incident and made it in without much hassle.

After finally making it through the towering shelves and into the center of the library, the devil was surprised to see her mistress laying down on the desk, using her arms as makeshift pillows, and already heavy into the throes of sleep.

Koakuma placed the tray on one of the few empty spots on the desk and looked down at Patchouli's sleeping face. Her steady breathing did indicate that she was fast asleep, but it was the pleasant smile on her face that caused the servant to feel joy.

"Yes! She's already down for the count! Now… to see what she's dreaming about"

Koakuma gently moved over to her mistress's side and leaned down quite close to her face, actually feeling the soft release of her breath as she exhaled.

The devil then placed her forehead on her Lady's head as gently as possible and muttered a few soft words,

"_Regina somnia, patitur me transitum ad mundi de somno"_ (Queen of dreams, allow me to cross to the world of sleep)

The moment the words had left her mouth, her body quickly slumped on top of the desk, though her hand was still on her mistress's body to keep the mental connection well and open between the two.

**Xx Dreamscape xX**

The first thing she noticed was all the darkness, which caused her a little confusion based on the fact that she wasn't sure what was up or down.

Koakuma started to flail her arms around for a little bit, as if to right herself in case she was falling,

"wah wah wah wah!"

However, she didn't have a feeling of vertigo, or of tumbling, or hanging upside down.

In fact, other than the feeling that she was floating, she didn't notice much out of the ordinary.

"Huh… must be one of those floating dreams… but what's with all the darkness? Has the dream not started yet? Or is this what she dreams about?"

Koakuma started to scratch her chin in thought, heavily debating the implications of such a dark dream.

"Huh… well… thinking it over isn't going to help, so I guess I should just try to find Lady Patchouli's dream self. Maybe I can get an answer if I watch that…"

The succubus nodded her head in agreement with her own statement and then started to float around, not really sure where Patchouli's dream self would be located. After what felt like forever (Or was it only a few minutes? Time tends to get skewed in the subconscious) Koakuma noticed that something started to change around her.

The darkness of her lady's mind started to shift and warp in on itself, making strange shapes and patterns before the darkness turned into light

"That's new!"

She quickly started to look around, as if trying to find the source of the new change in the dreamscape.

She didn't find it, but she found her original quarry.

The devil lit up in excitement when she saw her lady,

"Ah! There she is… who's that?"

She just now noticed the human shaped darkness that started to float toward her mistress, it's hand outstretched and taking Patchouli's offered hand.

Koakuma could only observe from a distance, pondering on this new development.

"What is that? I wonder if I could get closer to them…"

She was busy thinking about doing such an action before she noticed her mistress raising her hand and pointing at what appeared to be the source of the light.

Koakuma could only blink in shock when she saw what happened next.

Hundreds upon thousands of pentagrams, magical circles and formulas materialized from the light, constantly shifting, morphing and changing by her designs.

Koakuma was stunned to say the least, because she knew quite a few of those seals and formulas, some even being the catalyst to high magic, something that Koakuma **knew** her mistress didn't show to anybody, not even Lady Remilia.

But, her surprises weren't done just yet, no.

What happened next opened her eyes even wider.

Patchouli stopped using her magic and lowered her arm, the fellow next to her doing the opposite. In the next moment, the light started to swirl, but, instead of taking shapes, the light took on colors, no defined form, no shapes, just colors.

And it was a brilliant display, matching even her mistresses in grandeur and magical play.

"Who… who is this? This can't just be a dream… this is some unknown magic… I've never even heard of something like this before…"

Koakuma let her mind try to figure out this oddity while she observed them both for a little while longer, she was surprised when they started to mix the magic's together, but at that point, it was the dark humanoid shape that she was interested in.

"Maybe… after mistress wakes up, I can go after it? See where it takes me…"

Thinking this to be a good plan, she nodded her head and watched them for a little bit longer, letting her mind flow with the grand performance of magic they where displaying together.

**Xx Andrew xX**

_The same ritual, the same person, the same beautiful magic. It was a cycle, but one he never got bored of. _

_Her smile, her hand, her powers, everything about her was grand, and it was something he enjoyed greatly._

_The real world be damned, if he could stay asleep, Andrew would have so as to never leave this joy. _

_But all good things that have a beginning, must come to an end, and it was that time again, when the both of them knew that it was time for either one of them to wake up._

_The violet-haired woman once again removed her hand from his and she smiled at him once again, her face though hidden, the smile always radiant in his eyes, and then she vanished._

_But this time, the boy didn't wake up._

_This was odd._

_This was not part of the dream, not part of the ritual of things._

_The boy looked around, and saw something that had never been there before._

_A tall figure, obscured by darkness with small wings coming out of the top of where it's head would be, flying at him._

_The oddity of this was so baffling, that Andrew wasn't sure what to do in this situation, and so instead, let the strange thing come close to him._

_However, he felt a sharp tug on his body, the usual sign of him starting to wake up. Much to his growing surprise, the Blob of Darkness launched itself at him and crashed into him just as the dreamscape started to dissolve into his subconscious._

**Xx Andrew (awake) xX**

"WOAH!"

Andrew sat ramrod straight in his chair, his sudden shout causing Elva to slightly jolt out of her reading.

"AH! What the heck Andrew?!"

The male blinked in surprise a few times, feeling as if somebody had slammed into his chest and started to rub it in wonder at the odd feeling.

'_What the heck!? Where am I!?'_

The sudden sound of a voice caused Andrew to turn his head to the only other person in the room, and that was his writing partner Elva.

"Huh? What did you say?"

The green haired girl stared at him with mystified eyes.

"Huh? I didn't say anything"

Andrew blinked in confusion yet again before he heard the same voice again, this time much louder

'_Why is it so dark!? Where is Voile!? Why am I not back in the Library! LADY PATCHOULI! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!'_

That last shout sent headaches across his mind and forced him to clutch his head in pain,

"Stop yelling! I'm standing right here!"

Elva looked at Andrew with something akin to 'what the hell' on her face,

"Andrew… are you feeling ok?"

Andrew shook his head, feeling something like a buzzing in the back of his mind,

"I'm… not sure…"

Suddenly, the buzzing got stronger and the strange voice that he knew didn't belong to anybody he knew started to cry pathetically

'_Lady Patchouli… where am I…*weep* *Sob*'_

'_**god… what is that noise? Who's crying?'**_

Andrew noticed that the buzzing got gentler and the crying stopped suddenly,

'_h-Hello? Who's there?'_

Andrew blinked in confusion for a second, some small amount of understanding starting to dawn on him.

'_**Wait a minute… is this in my head? Hello? Who's crying?'**_

The silence that filled the room was thick, leaving both people present blinking in confusion.

Elva was the first to break the long moment of silence

"Andrew… are you feeling alright?"

The youth shook his head a second, as if to see if he wasn't still sleeping

"I... Think…"

Elva looked over at the clock on the wall since she didn't have a time piece on her person.

"It's about 4:20. I think you need to head home. Try to stay active or something. I think all this sleeping is doing something to your mind"

Andrew pulled himself up off the chair, shaking his head as he felt the slight buzzing again.

'_D-did somebody call me? Hello?'_

Andrew was about to reply, but decided that he should perhaps get out of the room first. Elva didn't need to see him trying to look so weird as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on with himself,

"Sure… yeah, that sounds like a good idea… I'm going to head on home Elva… you can keep the story for now, You can give it back to me when I come to class again this Thursday…"

Without waiting for a reply, Andrew pulled himself off the lounge chair and grabbed his bag of stuff, pushing his way out the door and down the hall, the voice in his head starting up again,

'_Am I hearing things in the dark? I think I'm going crazy… oh why did I enter the stupid Dreamscape! What was that saying again… let sleeping cats lie?'_

'_**Actually, it's let sleeping dogs lie. Cat's aren't that dangerous when they wake up'**_

Somehow, Andrew knew that the voice in his head had jumped at his reply.

'_There really is someone there! Show yourself! I warn you! I… I'm really good at Danmaku!'_

Andrew momentarily stopped and thought about that.

'_**The heck is a Danmaku?'**_

The buzzing in his head diminished for a few seconds before it started to flare up again,

'_What? You know! Danmaku! Magical flying bullets! The ones you use for spell card battles! The everyday problem solver in Gensokyo!'_

Despite the fact that nobody could see it, Andrew still cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

'_**spell card battles? Magical bullets? Gensokyo? I'm sorry whoever you are, but you lost me'**_

The buzzing was silent for a little while, leaving Andrew to wonder if it had vanished, but it quickly started talking again.

'_How do you not know about Gensokyo! It's where we are! Full of youkai and shrine maidens and witches and other magical stuff! We're standing in it right now!... I think'_

Andrew, who had resumed his pace, could only shake his head.

'_**I'm sorry, but none of that makes any sense to me, and the place we are standing in right now isn't Gensokyo; it's called earth. It does sound kind of interesting… though, but let's discuss this later voice-in-my-head, for now, I need to head back to my dorm room'**_

The buzzing quickly flared up at the slight insult.

'_I'm not a voice in the head! My name is Koakuma! Familiar to Lady Patchouli and book keeper to the magical library to Voila __**and**__ a succubus!'_

Andrew had to think about that for a second, but smiled slightly as he continued walking.

'_**Really? Now that's sounds interesting… you and I have a lot to discuss later… Koakuma'**_

* * *

_****_Well now! and that's the first chapter into this new fic of mine! how do you think I did? give me a rating from 1 to 5 stars in the reviews, and if you feel inclined, tell me how I did in words! stars are nice, but I appreciate communication much more


	2. Chapter 2

Hello one and all! it's me again! just when you thought I was gone! Well, I was busy writing this chapter and a thought hit me, I hadn't read as much of the touhou Canon as I should have! so hopefully, I didn't make to many blaring mistakes in the previous chapter that can't be fixed!

But On to the reader reply! I enjoy doing this bit by the way...

Anon: Thank you for the kindly review! I hope that this chapter meet's your standards this time around! I saw your review and noticed all the things you mentioned so I hope I did better this time around!

Wolfsbane706: Glad you thought so! Well, how about we read about that now then eh?

Enjoy!

* * *

Unlimited Dreams

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Patchouli sat there, her arms crossed as she looked down at her demon familiar, the slow rise and fall of her chest beating a steady rhythm for any and all to see.

"Koakuma… what has happened to you?"

The moment the librarian had awoken from her slumber, she had been shocked and perhaps a little indignant that her servant was asleep _right on top of her_. She had hastily, and with great effort, pushed the devil off her body in hopes that the fall to the hard stone floor would jar her assistant to wakefulness.

However, the Devil had simply slumped to the floor in the position that she was in now, laying on her side facing out toward the library.

At first, Patchouli had thought that her servant needed a more _physical _approach. So she kicked her servant in the butt, lightly of course. However, after the first strike failed, Patchouli continued her light onslaught until she started to feel that something just might be wrong.

She had looked her servant over twice to check and see if she had obtained any form of injuries, physical or magical in nature.

She had come out clean.

The librarian had even gone so far as to try casting several healing and curse removal spells to see if it would help.

They didn't.

Other then the fact that she didn't wake up, one would think that Koakuma was simply sleeping.

Patchouli sat next to her servant on the floor, running her hand over the devils face and eventually resting her hand over the devils mouth.

The Librarian then took a few deep breaths to synchronize her breathing with hers.

Patchouli then started to push Mana into her hand and felt the familiar flow of power in her palm,

"_Iure vestitos in mea potential, ostendere me contractus inter nota et Magister"_ (By the rights vested in mine Power, show me the contract between familiar and Master)

Her hand lit up in a brilliant light, casting it over Koakuma's body and revealing a faint haze about her otherwise ample figure. It was a steady violet color, the changing mist only moving about when Patchouli moved her hand through it.

After a few more minutes of this, the librarian removed her hand and cut off the flow; leaning back into her desk with a sigh.

"It would appear that the contract is still functioning correctly… But why won't she awaken?"

However, no matter how long she pondered on this, the answer did not come to her mind.

The magician rose to her feet, pacing back and forth as she tried to figure out a solution or other viable option to go with. With none coming, the Librarian could only sit in her chair, clasping her hands together and leaning her forehead against her palms in serious thought

"… where Old magic's fail me, perhaps I should look to the Magic of the other world… and I know of only one person who can use them with meticulous attention…"

The librarian stood up and started to float to the door with haste,

"Looks like I am off to Eientei then to visit with Eirin…"

**Xx Back on earth xX**

Andrew was sitting back in a comfortable computer chair that he had purchased sometime ago, leaning back into it while he stared up at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts and heavy with conversation,

'_**So let me get this straight Mrs. Koakuma…'**_

'_Please don't call me Mrs. I'm not married. Just Koakuma is fine'_

Andrew nodded his head at nobody in particular, the slight buzzing he started to associate with Koakuma being only slightly less irritating right now,

'_**right, sorry. My mistake. So… Koakuma… Your saying that you are a lesser Devil ?'**_

'_a Succubus to be exact'_

'_**right… a succubus who is bound by a magical contract to serve a magician who goes by the name of… Patchouli Knowledge?'**_

'_She also happens to go by the nickname Patchy, but only people she considers close to her have that right. Everybody else just calls her Patchouli or Ms. Knowledge'_

Andrew leaned forward and against a computer desk that he was close to, pulling out a pen from one of the open drawers and grabbing a slip of blank paper from the messy desk,

'_**alright… This Patchouli is also the head Librarian of an ever expansive and ever growing magical library that goes by the name of… Viole was it?'**_

The buzzing started up again,

'_no, Voile, that's it name'_

'_**right, sorry again. And this Voile also happens to be part of an even greater estate… the Scarlet Devil Mansion from what you told me, which happens to be owned and occupied by a… forgive me if I seem to gag at this… 500 year old vampire who goes by the name of Remilia Scarlet, or the Scarlet Devil as she likes to be called… in which also this place is located in a magical land that goes by the name of… Gensokyo, which is impossible for outsiders to get to unless they receive some form of inside help… '**_

'_that's about the gist of it'_

There was a long, long, **long** pause between the two of them.

Andrew leaned back into his chair and started to write down all he had heard and looked over the paper when he was done. He then set it down and leaned back into his chair, staring up at the plaster ceiling of his room,

'_**alright then… Very odd…'**_

The buzzing that was Koakuma stared to get a little frustrated at the one word,

'_odd? ODD?! That's all you have to say!? To me, that's pretty normal! What I find odd is the fact that I have somehow managed to separate myself from Gensokyo, a feat that I'm still not sure really happened, ended up in the other world and somehow into the brain of a HUMAN! That's what I find odd about this situation!'_

Andrew reached up and started to scratch his temple, hoping that that would sooth away some of the pain he was getting from the angry devil in his skull,

'_**well… that is also pretty weird… if getting past this barrier is so hard, then how did you get out of it? And for that fact, why did you manifest in my mind and not in a more corporal form?'**_

'_*sigh* I don't know… too many odd things and not enough answers… maybe a magical influx from when I cast magic?'_

Andrew could only shrug his shoulders,

'_**unfortunately, I haven't a clue. I may write fiction, but when said fiction becomes a little closer to reality then I am used to, then I'm as lost as the next fellow'**_

'_that's another thing odd about this situation. I would think that most normal people would freak out at finding a mysterious voice in their head. Why aren't you freaking out?'_

Andrew started to scratch his chin at that.

Why wasn't he freaking out? He shrugged his shoulders again,

'_**in all honesty? I'm about 50% certain that I have lost my mind due to the lack of human interaction over the years. I find myself believing that you're just a voice in my head that has taken shape and is compelling me to believe in fantasy rather than reality, a change that I feel slightly happy about. I mean, I can't think this kind of stuff up when I'm sane, this stuff sounds like it would be awesome in a book'**_

the reply didn't come nearly as fast as it should have, but Koakuma replied in time.

'_That's… somewhat scary… but 50% isn't 100%, what about the other 50?'_

'_**well, about 25% of that is me believing that someone or something has slipped me a drug when I wasn't looking and I am now currently hallucinating'**_

'_And the other 25%?'_

Now it was Andrews turn to not reply quickly.

A few seconds went by in an almost infinite like manner before he spoke up again,

'_**The last 25% is me believing you. Me believing that there really IS a magical land that has been separated from the natural law of the world and given its own devices and rules to go with. Of course, that could also just be me wanting to believe in the concept of Imagination creation as I like to call it. That the fact that realism isn't quite as set in stone as people would like to believe… of course, this kind of discovery could earn me a place in history… or a place in the loony bin… I mean, Magic? Nobody in the scope of NORMAL would even register such a thing… only nut's like myself would even consider putting such fantasy into the terms of reality, why I bet even the great-'**_

'_please stop, your starting to ramble stuff I've never even heard of before'_

Andrew blinked a few time's, his thoughts having been interrupted before they could start,

'_**right, of course. You don't take psychology…'**_

The both of them where quiet, neither one breaking the heavy silence that resounded around the spacious Dorm room That Andrew was currently residing in.

after what had to have been over 15 minutes of internal debate, Andrew stretched his arms out and grunted with the effort of it,

"*Ugh* well… just sitting and thinking won't do anything, so I better get up and do something about it"

Koakuma buzzed in curiosity, _'what are you going to do?'_

Andrew got up out of his chair and proceeded to the kitchen, reaching into his pantry and pulling out a pack of Ramen Noodles and got to work on fixing those,

'_**first, I'm going to get something to eat. Can't work when I get hungry. Then, after that, I'm going to go to the campus library'**_

'_why though?'_

Andrew pulled out a few spices from the closet and added them into the water to add some flavor to the tasteless pack of wheat noodles,

'_**First off, to check and see if I'm not crazy. Second, to try to get some books, no matter how vague, on magic and this "Gensokyo" place. If you're telling the truth, then Maybe we can find some magical circle to help you out, or at the very least, figure out what went wrong'**_

'_will that work? As far as I know, magic and anything related to it in this world has been on a vast decline. Or so some of the other outsiders say'_

Andrew threw the last of the ingredients in the pot and set the heat to low, walking over to the chair again and sitting down,

'_**we can only try Koakuma … lig cad a bheidh, a bheith…' **_(let what will be, be…)

**Xx Back in Gensokyo xX**

Patchouli hovered quickly through the halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, ignoring the occasional fairy maid that passed her by.

No, her assistant's current state was the most prevalent thing on her mind right now. She didn't know what was wrong with her, and she would be damned if she didn't try to fix it.

However, Patchouli had to stop in her tracks when the area around her seemed to skip ahead by a second, the previously clear hallway now sharing a new occupant.

A tall young woman that looked in her late teens now stood in the middle of the hallway, her silver hair neatly tied into two braids around her temples while the rest of it was hidden inside a maid hat. The woman's gray eyes were somewhat irritated, but the rest of her features kept up with her mode of business.

"Milady Patchouli. What is the hurry? I have been calling out to you for a few hallways now, yet you have not responded in the slightest"

Patchouli, not wanting to be delayed any further then she was going to be, shook her head at the maid,

"Sakuya… I am sorry about that, but I am in a hurry. I can't afford to delay; else I am not sure what the repercussions could be to my assistant"

The maid cocked her head to the side curiously,

"Koakuma? Is something wrong with her?"

"I am unsure. She has no physical or magical ailments that can be seen, but she refuses to awaken regardless of what I do. I was on my way to Eientei to see Eirin before you stopped me"

The maid slightly blanched at the Librarians words,

"Ah… forgive me Lady Patchouli. I was unaware"

Patchouli shook her head at the maids admonishment,

"It is alright, however, this is something of a fortunate situation. If you would be so kind Sakuya, I want you to take Koakuma to my bedchambers in the library and place her there. I am afraid that in my haste, I forgot to put her in more comfortable bedding. Soft padding does not a stone floor make"

Sakuya slightly flinched at the mention of the word pad, but if Patchouli noticed, she made no indicator of it,

"Very well then, I will do as you have asked. But if you don't mind my asking, will you perhaps need someone to go with you? Or better yet, perhaps you can send someone else to-"

Patchouli cut her off right there,

"No, I require no assistance, and time is of the essence here. Plus, I am the only one who has done an extensive check on my assistant. Now if you do not mind Sakuya, I must hurry"

and with that, the librarian was off, speeding down the halls with more urgent haste. Sakuya stood in the middle of the hall for a moment before she lightly giggled to herself,

" '_time is of the essence'_ Lady Knowledge must truly be in a hurry to use such ironic words with me… very well. I will accomplish this task with due haste… for _'time is of the essence'_…he he"

and like that, she vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, the walking library continued on down the hall, eventually making her way to the front door and practically flew through it in her haste; Causing the large wooden doors to slam open with a resounding boom.

The sudden sound and motion of the doors caused several of the yards residents to jump, some more then other's; and some so bad that they dropped what they were doing in that second.

One such person was a tall woman, tall and very beautiful in her own right. Her long red hair seemed to strike out at one's eyes, only to be balanced with her bright blue eyes, which drew ones attention to her face, which was currently surprised.

"WAH! L-Lady Patchouli?! Wha- AH!"

her slight yell of dismay resounded when she noticed the hose she had been holding to water the flowers had fallen to the ground in her shock, splashing water all over the front of her green Chinese dress/uniform.

"OH NO! I just had this washed to!"

a few of the fairies slightly giggled, but only a few, the rest of them hurried out of the way of the hasty librarian as she hovered down the path and across the yard.

The red head quickly shook her head and turned around to call to the Magician,

"Wait! Lady Patchouli! What are you in a hurry for?"

at this point, Patchouli had run out of patience, and did not want to stop for any reason.

"Talk to Sakuya about it! I have no time for chit-chat when my familiar's life could be in danger!"

she hadn't meant to snap, but she was in a hurry,

'_I'll apologize when I come back'_

leaving the bemused gate guard behind, Patchouli flew over the wall. She could have used the gate, but again, time was of the essence here.

After passing over the gigantic Crimson walls of the outer courtyard, Patchouli was met with the impressively large lake that the mansion made its home on. The Misty Lake it was called, obviously due to the amount of mist that gathered on its surface close to early morning hours and the usual odd hours of noon each day.

Patchouli had never figured out why it did that, but now was neither the time to ponder on it nor the place to try.

Speeding high over the lake, the sunlight reflecting off its surface to make it appear like a giant mirror, Patchouli took a few glances about to get her bearings. She didn't leave her library often, so she had something of a problem with directions.

"Now… which way was Eientei again?... Curses… Koakuma is normally the one who guides me there… I suppose I'll just… how does that saying go? '_wing it'_? Just go with my instinct I suppose…"

The librarian stopped for a second and looked around, noticing several land marks that made themselves most apparent.

Behind her, and standing as the highest thing in all of Gensokyo was Youkai Mountain, that pretty much settled in which direction she was facing.

South,

"So by my estimate… and if my memory serves me right… The Bamboo Forest should be… over this way"

Nodding her head at the logic, Patchouli quickly took off in that direction, hoping that Gensokyo's only doctor wasn't busy at the moment.

**Xx Earth, Campus Library xX**

Andrew had his fingers interlaced with each other, his eyes scanning the current book he was reading with great concentration. After a few more minutes of this, he leaned back into the wooden chair and let out a sigh,

"welp…I can't read a word of it"

He felt Koakuma start to buzz around in his head in frustration,

'_you've been sitting there for three hours trying to read the stupid thing and just now come to the realization that you can't read it!?are you trying to waste time?!'_

Andrew started to stroke his temples to try to sooth the angry buzz away in his mind,

'_**Give me a break please. When I said I needed a magic book, the attendant gave me the weirdest look I had ever seen and just got this one. Now that I think back on it, perhaps asking for a magic book wasn't such a good idea… that just makes me sound like a freak… not that a lot of people don't already consider me one, but still…'**_

'_people consider you a freak? Why?'_

Andrew tilted his head this way and that as he remembered all the silly little things he did on a day to day bases,

'_**nothing too big, but it's just the random stuff I do really. Sometimes I talk to myself, trying to act out things in a book that I find funny, or sometimes I'll do some of those little charm things you see in books and stuff just for fun. It's really quite interesting. This one time, a guy told me to hang dried bat wings in my room and It would keep Evil away. I only guess it worked, but it also kept normal people away too.'**_

'… _I… see…'_

Koakuma really didn't have a comeback for that, and simply hummed in agreement.

Andrew simply shook his head at the memories and turned the page of the book, showing even more letters that he had no hope of reading and let the page fall,

"well… if this is the only book that they had, I guess this is somewhat of a bust… I wonder if a local book store might have something…"

'_hey'_

Andrew tilted his head to the side at her call

'_**yeah?'**_

'_could you perhaps read it to me in your mind? I happen to know a few languages, maybe I can read it'_

Andrew blinked in surprise for a second before he curiously tapped his temple,

'_**Thought you were already doing that? Can't you just see the words as I read them?'**_

'_No. I never saw any words at all'_

'_**Wait a minute, then how did you know I was reading in the first place? And the span of time, how did you know how long I was reading?'**_

Koakuma went silent for a moment, the buzzing she made simply vanishing for a moment before it started up again,

'_I could tell you where reading simply due to the responsiveness of your subconscious. It was pretty slow to, you must have been really trying. As for the time, I'm not too sure, but I can just tell from the air around me; it just seemed to change as the hour's went along'_

Andrew started to tap his chin in curiosity, the magical book having been forgotten,

'_**What did you mean the responsiveness? Have you been doing something in my head?'**_

Andrew felt The buzzing shrink a little bit, as if to indicate her slight shame,

'_um… a little. I was getting kinda bored, so I decided to see if I could do anything while I was in here. For a few hours, I couldn't find anything to do, until I imagined really really hard, then something happened'_

'_**and what was that something?'**_

'_What looked like a really complex web showed up. After that, I left it alone. I wasn't sure what it was or what it was doing in here.'_

'_**really? a web?... that sounds fun, is it still there?'**_

'_I'm looking right at it'_

Andrew put his elbows on the desk in front of him and leaned his chin against his hands,

'_**try touching it. See if that does anything'**_

The amount of shock he felt from the devil flooded his mind,

'_are you crazy!?you want me to start touching things in your head?! What if it affects you in some bad way! I would rather not get stuck in someone's skull for the rest of my life because I turned him into a corpse!'_

Andrew simply waved her concern away, though it did nothing to alleviate her concern,

'_**oh come on, it's my head, I gave you permission anyways. Go ahead and touch it, I wanna find out what happens.'**_

Koakuma couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous at the prospect, but even she knew that she would start getting curious sooner or later. The next thing he knew, Andrew felt a slight jolt in his body, causing him to sit up straight in his chair,

'_**what did you do there?'**_

'_I just touched it, what happened? I felt a jump'_

'_**you felt a jump?... try touching it again, only this time, hold onto a line or something'**_

Koakuma could only comply with his request and held onto a strand of web. This time, it felt like something was coursing through Andrew's body, like he was suddenly very very aware of everything around him.

"Oh wow…"

'_**hey, Koakuma, do you feel any different? I feel really sensitive right now for some reason.'**_

'_I'm… not sure. It feels like __**something**__ has changed, but I'm not sure.'_

Andrew scrunched his brow in thought, subconsciously flipping the pages back and forth in the book on the desk

'_ah!'_

Andrew suddenly jolted from her sudden gasp of surprise,

'_**what? What is it?'**_

'_I felt that! Did you just touch something?'_

'_**yeah, the book. Want me to try again?'**_

'_No! Not the book! Try something else!'_

Andrew looked around his immediate area, seeing if there was anything else he could use to test his sense of touch. His eyes managed to lay themselves on a water fountain in the corner and quickly went over to that. He placed his hand over the spout and let the water flow over his outstretched hand.

'_Hey! That's cold! Cold and wet! On my right had! Is your hand in a basin or something?'_

'_**no, in a water fountain. So you can now feel the things I feel huh? This is an interesting find… try grabbing another strand, see if anything else happens.'**_

Koakuma quickly did that, putting her left hand on another strand. This time, Andrews ears started ringing loudly

"Ow! Watch it!"

'_s-Sorry!'_

Andrew rubbed his ringing ears, the sound starting to die down a little, but for some reason, he could hear just a little better; A fact that became well known when the library attendant shushed him for being too loud.

"Sorry, won't happen again"

'_I can hear you!'_

Again, Andrew slightly jolted from her sudden enthusiasm,

'_**would you stop doing that!?and what do you mean you can hear me?**_

' '_I mean I can hear what your hearing! What's that humming noise by the way?'_

Andrew quickly looked around, seeing what she was on about. He quickly noticed that someone in the far corner of the library had his music on just a little too loud, listening to some eurobeat about a chained lady of the night.

'_**That would be music your hearing… huh… I'm taking a pretty wild guess here, but**__**from what I can tell with all this sensory change, you are somehow connecting with my bodies senses… how many strands do you see currently'**_

'_um… it's hard to see… but there is a lot. I'm guessing somewhere up in the high double digits, like up in the 80's or something…'_

Andrew whistled out loud from the amount,

'_**yikes… that's a lot… not sure what they would all do though. By the way, try to keep track of what they all do. It may come in handy for the time being. Now Try and see if you can find the one that allows for eyesight'**_

Koakuma quickly buzzed in response, reaching out and grabbing another random line in the series. However, instead of getting the right one in one go, Andrew felt his arm quickly throw itself upward, smacking into one of the shelves,

"OUCH!"

another shush from the Librarian and a quick sorry from Koakuma later and Andrew was sitting down again, rubbing his sore hand,

'_**ok… try that again, only this time, don't violently grab it ok?'**_

if she nodded her head, Andrew didn't know, and this time, simply felt another of his limbs slightly twitch, this time, his lower right pinky toe.

'_**This might take a while…'**_

**Xx Patchouli xX**

At this point in time, Patchouli wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see another shoot of Bamboo for the rest of her life. Thankfully, her guess had been correct in the general direction, and it had only taken her 20 minutes to get to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost.

But that was also where her troubles started.

Due to the Long Night incident several years back, The people of Eientai had installed several anti-air turrets to shoot down any who would try to invade from the air. At first, nobody took it seriously, but the fact that it had a rapid fire rate of over 200,000 rounds a minute with _lasers_, many quickly changed there tune when the local fairy problem died down in the forest.

So those who wanted to visit Eientai, did it from the forest path. And that was where Patchouli found her problem, just as the forest was named, those who generally found their way in the forest, tended to get very very lost.

She had contemplated burning small sections of the forest down to help with finding her direction, but the destruction done to the forest would take a little while to recover, and the fact remained that if she just let one flame get out of hand, it would turn into a raging inferno.

So, she was just walking almost aimlessly at this point,

"Where is that blasted guide when you need her…"

Normally, it was Koakuma who would Guide Patchouli through the forest. Koa had a good knowledge from many visits, but the few times that Patchouli had come to visit, they would sometimes come across the forest's guide/youkai exterminator.

Patchouli had never really bothered to get her name, but she now wished that she had, she was running out of time and fast.

Patchouli started to hover again, this time, going down the path that seemed to be the straightest. But again, the scenery hardly changed, and it didn't seem like she was getting anywhere.

Just Bamboo shoot after Bamboo shoot after Bamboo shoot.

Patchouli finally stopped, landing on the dirt and started to think out loud,

"something isn't right here…even if it is a bamboo forest, this shouldn't look all the same… I wonder…"

it was at that time, that even if it was hushed, She heard a small amount of giggling coming from somewhere,

"He he he… she ain't got a clue…"

"Hush Sunny! She might hear us!"

"No way, not while Luna has her ability on"

Patchouli turned in the direction she heard the noise, her hand already up and charged with magic,

"Well, too bad for you, I can hear you"

"Ah Crap! Luna! What are you doing!?"

"Shut up! This stupid forest always messes with me! I could only reduce the noise so much!"

Patchouli, not having any time to deal with this stupidity, quickly waved her hand in the air for a moment before she pointed it in the direction she heard the voices,

"_Earth Sign: Stone Spire"_

several stone lances quickly materialized out of the air next to her and launched themselves with frightening speed, pretty much plowing through the bamboo and striking out at the source of the noise,

"Yikes!"

"EEP!"

Patchouli noticed one little thing quickly ran away, leaving the other's to be utterly beaten down.

After the dust had settled and the sounds of pain where heard, Patchouli made her way over and noticed two fairies laying in the rubble, the both of them pinned down under the brush.

One was dressed in red and white, Making Patchouli think of a certain Miko. However, unlike the usual Miko garb, this one was dressed in a… you guessed it, a dress. She had Bright reddish orange hair that was held together with red ribbons and a white Maid Bonnet in between them both, she almost didn't notice it, but she had Bright blue eyes. And as the norm of all fairies, she had normal fairy wings

The other one almost looked to be an opposite of the bright one. This one was dressed up in a black and white outfit that made Patchouli think of a certain Black and white _rat._ However, unlike the troublesome witch, this one seemed to enjoy Ribbons, black one's to be exact. Her hair was a pale yellow, curled in six Places that made the Librarian think of Princess curls with a White Beret hanging loosely on her head. Her eye's, though swirling, where a dull red. And as usual of fairies, she had a pair of wings, however, unlike most fairies, they were in crescent moon shapes.

"So you two where the cause of all my trouble…"

The one in red started to wave her arms rapidly,

"It wasn't just the two of us! Star was also in on it!"

"Yeah! She knew you were coming and told us when to set up the trap!"

Patchouli had almost no interest in the two and had simply planned on leaving after they had explained themselves, but at the mention of several words, her tune had quickly changed,

" '_knew I was coming'_? explain yourselves"

the one in white clothes started to mumble out an answer,

"w-well… she has an ability that's lets her detect animate objects…or at least she says so anyway"

Now Patchouli had found something interesting; this could greatly help her in locating Eientai,

"Now that's an interesting ability… where can I find this supposed Star?"

The two fairies, not sure how to react to her willingness to listen to them, slowly got up, just in case she decided to hammer them with more rocks,

"well… she couldn't have gone too far, she did just run away after all… again"

The one in white slowly started to take off while Patchouli was busy talking to the one in red. Patchouli was no fool though, and quickly snapped her fingers. The moment she did, two white beams of energy lashed out from her person and wrapped themselves around the fairies waist's,

"WOAH!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"did you take me for an idiot? I saw you trying to run away. I will have you both guide me to this Star fairy, and only when my task is completed will I release you from those bonds, no sooner. So get moving"

The two fairies looked to each other, and this time, nodded their heads in mutual understanding. They both quickly tried to make a run for it in opposite directions, only succeeding in flipping themselves over in mid-air a few times. Patchouli would have laughed at the effort if she wasn't in such a hurry,

"Are you done trying to escape yet? As long as I have you both in my grasp, I will not let you go until my objective is achieved. You only delay that goal with your resistance. The sooner we Find this Star, the faster you get out of those bonds"

Both fairies could only groan in unified discomfort, they had no choice and they knew it. The one in red quickly hovered to the edge of her metaphorical leash and pointed in a direction,

"She went this way. I know because we set up a designated meeting spot in case we got scattered in here…"

Patchouli quickly followed the two fairies, there whining and irritation only being ignored by their Jailer. It took a lot of twists and turns, but Patchouli started to recognize a change in the landscape; Just subtle hints, but enough to know that she wasn't caught in the illusion anymore.

However, this was something of a point of curiosity for her. As far as she knew, the one fairy Named Star could detect animate objects, but that obviously had nothing to do with the illusion they had trapped her in, so she could only guess it was one of the two fairies that had done that.

Her scholarly mind, despite the rush she was in, felt the need to prod into this fact.

"Hey, red fairy"

Aforementioned fairy, turned her head around, not sure if Patchouli was talking to her or not,

"Me?"

"Who else in this group wears red? Yes you. That thing back there, when I was going in circles, how did you do that? I wasn't aware that fairies had the ability to cast such strong illusion spells",

The fairy felt herself puff up with a little pride, though it was quickly deflated when she realized that the weak looking person had called her a simple Fairy,

"First off, My name is Sunny! Sunny Milk! And second, that was my ability. I can refract light to make things look different"

as if proud by this fact, the other fairy piped up,

"My name is Luna Child! I remove sounds! It makes for great pranks!"

Patchouli found the fact that they had such unusual abilities very interesting, but it would have to be something to study for a later date,

"weak by yourselves, strong together… makes sense. But enough inquiry, I need to find the last of your group"

The other two fairies felt a little miffed at being called weak, but couldn't say anything since they were caught. It didn't take very long, but after some more walking that Patchouli was certainly not used to, they eventually made their way into a very rare clearing in the Bamboo forest.

"This is where she should beeeAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

before Sunny could get any more of her sentence out, several more of the tendrils of energy blasted out from behind Patchouli right past the two fairies and ripped right through a rock, which a scream was heard behind it 2 seconds later,

"HOLYSUWAKOWHATTHEHELL!?"

When the energy bands pulled back, they had another fairy held in place by the arms and legs. She was dressed in blue with bright stars sewn into the cloth with long Brown hair flowing behind her as she was pulled closer. Her Yellow eyes indicated fear in them from what Patchouli could see.

"Are you the fairy by the name of Star?"

Not trusting her mouth to work properly, Star quickly nodded her head in answer.

"Good, I require your assistance in trying to locate Eientai. You will guide me there, and after my task is complete, I will let you go. Is this agreeable?"

Again, she merely nodded her head, really not quite sure what was going on. However, the other two fairies started to giggle at the other ones plight,

"Ha ha… serves you right for running away…"

Sunny quickly nodded her head in agreement with Luna,

"Yup! Now if you don't mind, we'll head on and wait-HUK!"

However, when she tried to get away, she noticed from flipping in the air that she was still tethered in place. Patchouli looked over at the other two fairies,

"I said I would let you go when I have completed my task. You're not leaving just yet."

Resounding groans from all three of them. Luna and Star looked over at Sunny with a great deal of annoyance in their eyes,

"Oh great idea this was… 'hey! she looks lost and clueless! Let's play a prank on her! That's sounds like fun!' to bad she's an **ubermensch!**"

Sunny quickly shook her head at the two of them,

"Alright! So it wasn't my best idea ever of all time! I didn't see you two disagreeing with it!-!"

Before the three fairies could get into an argument, Patchouli tightened the bands around there waist's to get their attention,

"Eientai. Now."

The three fairies started to chuckle to themselves nervously under Patchoulis angry glare,

"Eh he he…he… you got it boss lady…"

* * *

I will admit, I Kinda am making a lot of this up as I go along. Not the story stuff, I have all that down pat. But the transitions feel like they need work. Or maybe that's just me...

Leave a review, give me a star on your rating! and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! it's me again! with a new chapter of Unlimited dreams! just wanted to let you all know that this was something of a hard chapter for me to write. I had originally wanted to bring Andrew Into the world this chapter, but something kept telling me to hold off on that for some reason. So, it may not be the best,but here is the next chapter of Unlimited Dreams!

Oh, and time for the reader response section!

Wolfsbane706: ha ha! maybe! it actually sounds like a good idea! I may use it!

Nicolas Crossworth: Thank you! now, hopefully you'll have a good handle on the story when you see chapter 3!

Anon: Thank you for the kind words! I'll try to keep the pace as I have now, I like detail.

Duwee Davis II: So many grammar mistakes! thank you for pointing them out though, I'll keep them in mind and try to do much better next time!

* * *

Unlimited Dreams

Chapter 3

Andrew sat down on the Library Chair with as much exasperation as was evident on his feature's, and in this case, that would be a lot.

"How many do you have left?"

The small voice in his head started to buzz nervously,

'_only four more to check! Don't worry!'_

Andrew's eye twitched at those words,

'_**I'll believe that when you get it right finally… and don't grab the one that controls my bowels again… I'm still feeling the effects of that…'**_

'_alright… said I was sorry… but here is the next one!'_

Andrew braced himself for what was to come, his legs ready to dart in case she grabbed one that did something to his internal bodily functions.

He had been right, to a degree.

He felt his lungs seem to expand slightly, though it was somewhat painful to feel, he felt that he could take deeper breaths. That or hold his breath longer.

'_**lungs, no go. Try again'**_

Koakuma buzzed lightly in thought,

'_so only three huh… I'll try two at the same time then!'_

Andrew jolted up in fear and surprise at her statement,

'_**no wait!'**_

The next thing he knew, his eyes where ablaze with pain, even more then he had felt in the whole process of trying to pinpoint his nerves.

Andrew threw his hands over his face, the intense burning leaving him rubbing them furiously and hissing in pain.

'_**Yeow! What the Hell was that?!'**_

Koakuma could only shrink in shame and panic,

'_I-I'm sorry! Does it hurt?'_

'_**despite the constant stinging, it's not that bad, but damn does it burn!'**_

Andrew pulled his hands away from his face, blinking a few times. However, he blinked a few more times after he saw that something was wrong,

'_**uh… Koakuma… what did-' **_

'_I don't know, but I'm seeing it to! Do you normally see things like this?'_

'_**no… not at all' **_

Andrew blinked his eyes in both wonder and confusion.

The world around him looked like it had taken on several shades of gray and black, making everything look like an old black and white film. However, those films didn't have multiple colors floating around the area like windows screensaver mist version.

'_**Oh wow… am I currently high or something?... nope, doesn't feel like it…' **_

'_Well… I guess on the bright note, I managed to find the one that allows me to see out of your eyes… let's take a look at that book then shall we?'_

Andrew however, didn't really want to look at the book right now and instead pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil,

'_**hold up a second… let me write this down… I had a really good idea for a book I have going on…'**_

'_what?! Oh come on! I want to go home! Can't it wait?' _

'_**no way'**_

Was the response he gave her, and her own response involved a great deal of sighing.

As Andrew started to write, he quickly glanced around him and noticed that the 'magical' book the library attendant had given him had no such color on it at all.

It was just like the background. Black and white.

He wouldn't have considered this anymore if he hadn't decided to take a look around. When he had opted to look around the area, he noticed that the colorful mist was really heavy up on the second floor in one spot in particular.

Andrew tapped his pencil on the paper a few times before he put it away, getting a curious buzz out of Koakuma,

'_What are you doing?'_

'_**I'm pretty sure you see it as well, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm going to where that mist is the heaviest; and it looks like it's on the second floor'**_

'_what? Why?' _

Andrew shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled to himself,

'_**because curiosity killed the cat'**_

Koakuma was now moderately confused, but kept her questions to herself. She was dealing with an odd human after all.

Andrew pulled his backpack up from the ground and slung it over his shoulder, the excitement of his new eyesight starting to kick in. Sure colors where kinda skewed right now, but this was interesting dammit!

Andrew quickly made his way up the flight of steps, taking the stairs two at a time before he got to the second floor in which he made a hard right and practically jogged to the fourth row on the right.

The colorful haze was so thick in here that it was kinda hard to make out where it was originating from, but little hiccups hadn't stopped greater men!

Andrew turned to the little plank on the side of the bookshelf and noticed for the first time what section he was at.

The Religious section.

'_**huh… well that's odd… wonder what could be up here then?'**_

Koakuma hadn't bothered to answer, the faster his curiosity was sated, the faster he got back to reading that magical book.

Andrew took several cautious steps forward, not wanting to bump into anyone who might be in the Mist. After a few more steps forward, Andrew had pretty much hit the heaviest part of it, and from that, he could guess that the source was next to him.

'_**Hey, Koakuma. Let go for a second, but keep your hands close to the strands alright?'**_

He got a confirming Buzz out of his head. In the next second, all the colors vanished, and his eyes felt like they had seized up for a moment, causing him to blink small tears from them,

"Ouch… well now let's look at what section where in now shall we…"

Andrew glanced to his left, most of the books there where about Taoism and Buddhism and all the other eastern religions and lack thereof. He then glanced to his left and saw that the stuff there was all about the western religions.

Andrew took a moment to appreciate the irony of the setup but quickly shook his head to focus,

'_**Alright then Koakuma, only grab one of the strands this time, since we still don't know which one does which, I want to see if doing it one at a time allows for a different effect.'**_

'_Alright…'_

Andrew felt his eyes sting again, but not as badly as it had the first time around. This time, there was no colors, but he felt like he could perhaps see just a little bit better.

'_Religion? We're in a section about religion?'_

'_**yeah, the Irony is Kinda funny when you think about it, but now let go of that one and see what grabbing the other one does.' **_

In the next moment, the enhanced eyesight disappeared and in the next one, it felt like someone put a grainy film over his eyes. It wasn't nearly as prominent as when it was both of them, but Andrew could make out a slight haze of color over everything.

'_**Alright, that's good, keep it like that for a moment.'**_

Andrew looked over to his right, the haze was strong, but it didn't look like anything on that side was the source of it.

He then turned to his left, and he then felt like he hit the bloody jackpot. One book, on the lower shelf, was pretty much a beacon. It had more color over it than anything else around him.

'_**Effing jackpot'**_

'_what?' _

Obviously, she had never heard the term before,

'_**means I found it. Hold on a moment'**_

Andrew reached down and pulled it off the shelf, telling Koakuma to let go of whichever strand she had a hold on so he could read it. Andrew, his eyesight restored, quickly found an empty lounge chair and sat there, turning the book over in his hands a few time's.

It was something of a new book, that much he could tell. It had a simple blue cover with what looked like a few Markings running up the side with an English translated text next to it.

Andrew squinted to read the narrow text and raised his eyebrows at the title,

"**The confines of Religions in small places?** By Taito ZUN… what Kinda name is Zun?**"**

Koakuma could only buzz her own confusion at the title.

He felt his eyes sting again, and knew that Koakuma had started to look through his eyes. The both of them where silent for a moment before he felt Koakuma pipe up,

'_Hey! That's in Japanese!' _

'_**really? Now that's interesting… but it has an English translation on the pages from the look of it… so Thank goodness for that'**_

'_English? Egh… I can't read English for the life of me…' _

Andrew didn't pay that much mind until he actually thought about it for a second.

'_**Wait… you can't read English?'**_

'_not a word of it' _

'_**can you understand English?'**_

'_nope'_

'_**can you speak English?' **_

'_Negative. Why do you keep asking? Is there something wrong?'_

There was a long silence between the two, Andrew thinking while Koakuma was buzzing in curiosity,

'_**If you can neither read, speak, nor understand English, how have you been able to understand the words coming out of my mouth?... thoughts I mean.' **_

Koakuma started to buzz around in confusion,

'_English? You're speaking English? I thought your where speaking in Japanese! It sounded like it anyway.'_

'_**The only other languages I can speak are Greek, Irish, and Latin; and only barely for those three. So… does that mean you've been talking in Japanese this whole time? Sorry, thinking in Japanese.' **_

'_Yeah! I thought you were thinking in Japanese as well! Now I'm all levels of confused…'_

Andrew started to scratch his head, this new found discovery leaving him curious,

'_**you and me both… but for now, let's just figure out why this book was glowing with more mist then the rest of the area…'**_

Koakuma could only buzz in agreement, this mystery having been put second on the list to figure out. Andrew started from page one and started to skim across the book. It wasn't very big, only about 240 pages. But the more he read, the more he continued to cringe.

This continued on for a few more minutes before Even Koakuma in her disembodied state could feel his emotion,

'_what's wrong? There is a lot of discomfort going on in here. Is something wrong with it?'_

Andrew nodded his head,

'_**Yeah, way too many things wrong with it. For starters, it looks like someone got stoned from drinking, snorted about two pounds of Cocaine, stuffed a bunch of word magnets down there throat and vomited them back up on a piece of paper and thought it looked Ok as writing material. It's an English Majors nightmare**__. __**How it even got published is beyond me.'**_

'… _Interesting analogy…' _

'_**that's not even the worst part! The material! From what I'm reading, this thing is stating that several religions in one spot might make for a good community goer! It's like putting Catholics and Muslims in the same room and expecting them to listen to a sermon about Jesus! There's bound to be blood!'**_

'_ummmmmm… O…K?' _

Koakuma had no idea what any of that meant, but from what she could gather, it didn't sound pretty.

Andrew turned the book over in his hands a few times before he shrugged his shoulders,

'_**I don't get it… why was it glowing…and for that fact, what did that glow even mean? Perhaps it was a BS detector… try doing that again with both strands. Let's see if anything different happens.'**_

Koakuma could only comply with the request, it's not like she had anything better to do anyway,

'_There, now what?'_

Andrew didn't answer immediately, instead, wincing from the incredible pain he felt from the connection of the two nerves.

The moment it let up, he quickly stared down at the pages. Oddly enough, the mist had receded from the pages, revealing the words that made up the page. That wasn't the oddest thing about it though. From what Andrew could see, it looked like the words where covered in multi-colored paint, taking on new shapes and symbols,

'_**what the heck… You know, now I'm about up to 35% certain that someone slipped me a drug when I wasn't looking.'**_

His words fell on deaf ears though… I mean thoughts.

Koakuma was radiating a high amount of curiosity and excitement,

'_Hey! I know those symbols!'_

'_**You do? It looks like moon ruins to me'**_

'_Well… maybe not those one's in particular, but I know this kind of style! This is in Magicians code!'_

Andrew tilted his head in curiosity, and confusion,

'_**Sounds interesting, but I have no idea what that means.' **_

'_You probably don't know this, but most magicians are actually very greedy about the spells they know and construct, My own Master being one of those said jealous mages. So many of them, in order to keep their secrets safe, construct hidden codes and symbols that mean nothing to other's. It's kinda like a secret Language, only in Magic, then they put it in books that look a lot like this one and leave them on the shelves until they need them again. It's normally called Magicians code.'_

Andrew nodded his head, the explanation having cleared up his confusion. He turned the pages over a few times, noticing many of the strange symbols and ruins on all the other pages.

'_**Can you read it?'**_

'_If it was Lady Patchouli's Code, then yes, but I'm afraid that I can't.'_

'_**Then is it possible to decipher it?' **_

The devil hummed for a second before she gave him an answer,

'_we could… if you give me a little time. You're going to need to be my eyes and hands though, a lot of this is going to be trial and error. Not that I'm suggesting we should do it! I really want to go home! And doing this is not helping me go home!'_

Andrew, however, quickly put the book under his arm and went to the Checkout desk,

'_**Hold up a second there Koakuma. Imagine for a moment, this book, a Magical book I might add, was just sitting in the middle of a Campus Library. Lord knows how long it's been since the real maker of the book actually lost it. Then you and I just pop up one day and BAM! We just so happen to find it? It has to be Destiny!'**_

'_Or a really convincing Coincidence'_

'_**Oh, don't be such a pessimist. This book might have the key we need to figure out how to send you back to Gensake!' **_

'_Gensokyo!'_

'_**Whatever**__, __**Point is, are you just going to let this opportunity pass us up?'**_

Andrew could feel the Devil waver in his mind, she could see the Logic.

So Andrew quickly proceeded to check the book out. After a few more seconds of Internal-internal debate (what do you call someone that think's within the confines of another person's mind? THOUGHTCEPTION!) Koakuma sighed,

'_Oh fine… but I swear, if it doesn't I will never let you rest until you get me home!' _

'_**Scouts honor!... though that's kinda useless since I never was a boy scout…'**_

Again, Koakuma could only feel herself getting both frustrated and slightly hopeful at this new prospect.

**Xx Bamboo Forest of the Lost xX**

Patchouli Knowledge, the Unmoving Great Library, master of the Seven eastern element, and (in her opinion) Second in terms of magical skill Only To Mima of the Eternal Spirit, was currently very pissed.

Now, there were several things that contributed to her very bad mood.

First off, the weather.

The hot muggy days of spring would play her lungs like a fiddle and she would end up having to use precious magic to try to keep herself from hacking and coughing every twenty minutes.

Another thing that added to her mood was the fact that the sun was shining bright in the sky, causing her to sweat ridiculous amounts. She had hardly ever gone out on her own, and the few times she did, it was during the autumn or winter months and the occasional party that Remilia would drag her to, so the heat was playing havoc with her body.

And lastly, the main culprit to her bad mood.

The three fairies.

At first, she had expected the search for Eientai to go smoothly with them in tow.

That had been a train wreck of an idea.

The three fairies had pretty much whined and moaned about their current situation the entire hour and a half that they had been looking.

Now not much would get to Patchouli, but that was only when she had a good book in her hand or a magical topic to discover.

She had neither one with her at the moment.

"I'm telling ya Star, it's in the other direction!"

Star, who was still tethered in place and floating above Patchouli like an overly large Compass, stuck her tongue out at Sunny,

"Says the one who can only refract light! Who's the one with the detection ability? Not you that's for sure!"

Luna slowly shook her head at the blue clothed fairy,

"Says the one who's lead us into a fox den, sparrow nest, bear cave, tiger den, and need I mention it? A lake full of carp. You haven't gotten it right **yet.** Face it, we're clearly lost"

This was another thing to add to Patchoulis bad mood.

She thought the fairy would have had enough in the way of brain power to figure out how large a group of living sentient creatures she would need to determine to find Eientai.

This had clearly not been the case.

At this point, regardless of the interest the three fairies powers had to her scholarly mind, she was debating blowing them up to silence them and going on her own way, timetable be damned!

She started to rub her temples at the thought,

'_no… regardless of the sheer amount of annoyance they are bringing me, these three fairies are still my best bet in finding Eientai… perhaps they simply need a little more… direction.'_

Bringing herself out of her thought's Patchouli glanced up at the fairies, the debate between them starting to grow more heated.

Sunny pointed in a more westward direction,

"I say we go this way! And since I'm the leader, My word goes!"

"I believe that while you may have been the leader a little while ago, I'm pretty sure you lost that title when I caught you three. So, despite the fact that I somewhat detest the thought, I am the current leader of this group. Is this agreeable?"

The three fairies stiffened at Patchouli's words.

It was phrased as a question, but the hidden meaning was saying 'shut up before I blow your heads off. My word is law'

They quickly nodded their heads and unanimously said,

"Yes Boss lady!"

"Good. Now… Star was it? I believe that you are somewhat going about this all wrong… tell me. To what extent can your power detect living things?"

The fairies confused expression left Patchouli sighing in frustration,

"Range, types of living creatures detected. Can you detect each and every living thing and tell what it is or does it all look like one big blur? _Specifics._"

As if suddenly being enlightened by something, the three fairies all let out a unanimous,

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…"

Patchouli resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Star started to think long and hard on the things she knew her ability can do, and after a few minutes of doing this, she simply shrugged her shoulders,

"Well… I can see the size of living creatures…"

Patchouli nodded her head in understanding, her inner scholar finally finding something useful,

"Yes… and what else? How far does your ability extend to?"

"Umm… I can't tell you exactly, but I can see a family of fox's really far away from where I am now"

Patchouli looked around,

"Can you point to the general direction?"

Star obliged by pointing behind Sunny.

Patchouli took a few breaths and extended her own mind out into the forest, using her magical sight to find what the fairy was talking about.

She was surprised when she actually did find the family of foxes.

It had been over 240 yards, give or take a few meters. It was a long range,

"Alright then… that's a good range, we're finally getting somewhere… now tell me, what did that family of fox's look like?"

Star thought about it for a second before she nodded her head,

"Well, at first they looked like small blobs, or they did until I started to focus on them, then I could see them in detail"

"Good… so focus can add attention to detail then…"

Patchouli thought about it for a moment, her thoughts running around in her mind a few times before she started to come into the general idea of a plan of action.

"Alright… here's what you're going to do from here on out. This time, I want you to try to shape your ability into a forward search area of 100 X 100 with more attention to detail in the overall pattern."

However, the fairies simply looked confused by this,

"Huh?"

Patchouli felt a tick growing in her eye. This is why she hated dealing with those of lesser intelligence's.

The librarian could only breath in to try to relax herself,

"A. Big. Square. Right in front of you that goes to the very edge of your range."

Another unanimous understanding from all three.

Patchouli started to feel her nerves frying, but at this point, if they got it, then it was all she currently needed.

Patchouli let the fairy get her bearings, allowing her at least 5 minutes to get set up before she called them to her attention,

"Are you ready yet?"

Star slightly jolted from the sudden surprise, but quickly nodded her head at the Librarian

"Yup!"

Patchouli, though not showing it, felt relieved that they would once again be underway,

"Good, now follow my instructions."

The detecting fairy nodded her head along with the other two and the group quickly got underway.

However, though there was an effective method in place to locate Eientai, the mental capacity of the said fairy doing the wide spread search could have been held in a_ thimble_. Twice she had to stop the search just to ask Patchouli just what exactly she should be looking out for.

The second time she asked, the Librarian made it a point (in subtle wording) that if she asked again, the librarian would 'seek new dishes that involved fried fairy wings when she got the chance.'

There was no more questioning after that.

Finally, after what had to have been an eternity searching (which was only about an hour and 27 minutes 59 seconds precisely) Star finally started to detect large amounts of movement.

Excited by the new discovery, the fairy lit up and came to a halt, forcing the other members of the group to stop as well,

"Hey! Listen!"

Patchouli felt herself twitch,

"Yes?"

"I think I found it!"

Sunny, however, felt the need to interject with her own words,

"Yeeeeeeeaaaahh… that's what you said last time and where did we find ourselves? A big ol tiger den! Good job on that one."

Before it could escalate into anything else, Patchouli tugged on the white ribbons of energy that the Fairies where tethered to, causing each of them to flip over on themselves,

"If you found it, then less talking and more guiding, else I'll make you three _walk_ the rest of the way while I drag you behind me in high speed flight"

The two fairies quickly shut their traps while Luna simply nodded her head in agreement.

After a few more minutes of making their way north, Patchouli was greeted with a sight that left her sighing in relief.

The outer walls of the palace of Eternity, Eientai.

The three fairies, despite the situation they were still in, felt a surge of pride at finding the location,

"AW yeah!"

"found it!"

Luna, unlike her two partners, still remembered there situation and looked to Patchouli, nervousness in her voice as she spoke to her,

"sooooooooo… since we found where it is you were going… can you let us go now?"

Patchouli looked down at the hopeful fairies before she shook her head, a slight smugness on her face as she did,

"I do believe I said I would let you go… when my task was _completed._ As of now, it is not"

The shock was so stinging for them, that Sunny actually turned blue from it,

"You gotta be kidding me! That's not what you promised!"

Patchouli simply shook her head at them, pulling them along as she floated forward,

"Believe what you will, I said I would let you go when the task was completed, it is not complete. And do you really have the luxury to try to escape me?"

She lifted the proverbial and physical leash that had them bound to her and smiled to herself at the dismay on their faces. She was normally never the one to take enjoyment in others dismay, but sometimes, it just felt good after a long day of nothing going right.

Of course, life and Karma in general sometimes know when to give you the bitch slap when you deserve it, and sometimes when you don't.

The moment Patchouli walked through the entry way of the outer wall, she was assaulted by… a barrage of flying pies.

The time that it took for her mind to process the fact that several pastries where coming at her took far too long.

By the time she did, it was too late.

Out of the large amount, only about four hit her, one in the shoulder, one in the chest, one on her lower body, and one square in her face.

The three fairies, used to such pranks and antics, had quickly moved out of the way, avoiding all of them.

"Holy Crap! It actually worked! Who knew the oldest trick in the book would turn out so well!"

"What did I tell you guys! Never doubt Tewi! The master of pranks!"

Standing at the head of a small group of rabbits was a short girl with floppy rabbit ears, a large mischief making grin going up to the edge of her dark and curly hairline.

However, where the rabbits where celebrating their recent success in pranking, the object of their prank, Patchouli, was standing stone still.

Now the three fairies, having only known her about 3 hours, where already aware that _somebody_ was fixing to hurt.

A **lot**.

Luna and Star looked over at the leader, Sunny with worry,

"is she fixing to kill us to?"

Sunny could only nod her head,

"Yup, I'm pretty sure we're fixing to die, it was nice knowing you two."

The sheer amount of energy that started to radiate off of her body instantly incinerated the pie cream and filling and sent the tin pans flying right back at the group of rabbits, actually hitting one of them and sending her flying.

The rest of the group looked back out at the gate.

The terror was instantaneous.

Now standing before them was a crackling being of pure energy, the magic flowing from her eyes in pure white streams as she slowly made her advance,

"_**You…" **_

The smart rabbits tried to make a run for it, Patchouli however, was smarter.

When they tried to run, blasts of blue lightning materialized out of a _clear blue sky_ and struck in the places they had been trying to flee to, sending them back in a small tight circle shuddering in fear like the little herbivores they were.

Her advance was still slow, but since the rabbits had nowhere to go, it looked like the shadow of death was on them.

The only one who didn't look like she was pissing her skirt was the leader of the group, Tewi. In fact, she looked quite cheerful,

"Hey! If it isn't the Bookworm! How ya been? I thought you weren't scheduled for another visit for at least another two weeks"

Despite the fact that she felt the need to roast each and every one of the rabbits with her most powerful Fire spell, the true reason that she was hear surfaced to her mind, and when it did, her anger and power quickly receded,

"Ah… yes. I am well aware of that, however, something of great importance has brought me to Eientai. One of great urgency, so if you don't mind, I would Like it if you went and informed Doctor Yagokoro of my arrival"

The rabbit and her curious nature tilted her head in mild interest,

"Oh? Something wrong with the meds she gave you? Well… I guess that's between you and her, so I'll go and let her know. Head on into the clinic and she should be with you in a little bit. Thankfully, we haven't had many visitors today"

And like that, the rabbit girl was off down the hall.

The rest of the group however, stood stone still in case they managed to attract Patchoulis attention again.

The Librarian made her way past them, but gave them a deadly glare as she did, causing each of them to flinch in turn.

The three fairies could only give the rabbit's sympathetic looks, but deep down, they had thought it was the best prank ever.

Patchouli made her way inside the clinic, opting to stand rather than take one of the bamboo seats that dotted the small waiting room.

The three fairies, for their part, simply opted to look around in high curiosity. They had never been inside the clinic before, and since it was a first, they simply wanted to touch and see everything they could.

They would have done this in greater detail, but the Librarian kept them close to her and her wandering eyes on them told them that she would broke no idiocy.

It only took about 13 minutes, but the door to the back opened up, revealing yet another of the rabbit's that made their home here.

However, this one was taller than most of the rest of them, and her long light violet hair swayed back and forth as she moved out of the door way, her deep red eyes looking out past her glasses and into the room,

"Um… Ms. Knowledge? Lady Eirin is ready to see you"

The librarian made her way past the attendant, dragging Sunny, Luna and Star behind her. The moment she passed the door, she was greeted by a tall woman with blindingly silver hair tied into a large braid behind her head. Her Half red and Half blue clothing made her stand out as the most colorful thing in the room since it was clean white in there, the Black constellations on her clothes giving it something of a strange feeling. Her dark gray eyes, though heavy with intelligence, had a professional look with her smile,

"Hello there Ms. Knowledge. Tewi informs me that you have an emergency of some sort?"

"Yes… but not one of my nature. The emergency rests with my assistant, Koakuma"

The Lunarian raised her eyebrow in curiosity, pulling a pen and paper from her desk and examining Patchouli with the look of a trained doctor,

"Could you describe the symptoms or other such strange phenomena that are happening around her? In detail if you would please?"

Patchouli got to work explaining what she did, how she had found the devil, and the things she had tried to rouse her. She actually had to stop once in order to get the three fairies to sit down and behave so that they would stop touching all the things in the room.

After a few minutes of explanation, Eirin gently stroked her chin as she went over the notes until she let out a sigh,

"I'm sorry Ms. Knowledge, but as far as I can tell, she has slipped into a coma of some sort. But that's all I can guess from the information provided. I would need to see the subject herself in order to make an accurate estimate. And it would need to be here, where all of my equipment is located."

"Can you simply not move it?"

Eirin shook her head, "I am afraid not, much of it is either to delicate or too hard to move in order to be taken out of the clinic."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't risk moving her in fear that it may cause even more serious problems to occur to her."

Eirin steepled her hands together before she shook her head,

"I'm afraid this is not a thing to debate Ms. Knowledge. My equipment can't be moved. This is simply fact. So either you're going to need to bring her here or you can hope that whatever she has will simply fade in time."

"Then I am afraid that we have come to an impasse Doctor. I will not move her in fear that she might worsen, and you cannot move your equipment because of delicacy issues even though I feel that your assistance is absolutely needed…"

The both of them were silent for several long minutes, each trying to evaluate the word of the other. However, having been silent the whole time, the three fairies, namely Sunny, decided to point out something,

"Hey… boss Lady, can't you just… you know, use magic? Shrink the stuff down or warp it to where you want it to go? You're that strong aren't ya?"

Patchouli raised her eyebrow at the suggestion, as if the fairy had just now grown a brain,

"Well… I will admit, that despite the fact that I am not feeling my best right now; that does sound something of a good idea. Tell me Doctor Yagokoro, would this be an ample solution to the problem at hand?"

Much to the surprise of the Librarian, The doctor shook her head,

"I'm afraid it is not. My Machines and other instruments, as I have said already, are far too delicate to be tampered with. Magic will simply play havoc with the mechanics and instrumentation. However…"

To the surprise of the Youkai librarian, the doctor got up from her seat and snapped her fingers,

"Reisen, if you would please go and get the newest of items in the assembly…"

The rabbit girl who had invited Patchouli into the room peeked around the corner and nodded her head in confirmation, the twin set of ears flopping up and down a few times as she did,

"Understood Lady Eirin"

The rabbit quickly vanished, the sound of the clinic door closing indicating that she had stepped out.

Eirin for her part, started to gather up several pieces of medical equipment that Patchouli had no name for and gave the doctor a questioning look.

Eirin looked back and noticed the Librarians moderate confusion,

"Forgive me, I suppose I should explain. Now, I know I said that I couldn't move most of my larger equipment, correct? However, due to the constraints this puts on me as a doctor, I decided to enlist the help of the Kappas in making smaller, more portable versions of my medical machinery."

The doctor stuffed several more things in a large brown sack, hauling it to her side and finally turning to face her visitors,

"However, this will be the first time that they will be put to practical use, so I am not sure what to expect out of them when we arrive. This will be a test case, however, if all goes well, it will be similar to my lab and I should have most of everything necessary for my examinations. On another note… this is your assistant. If you don't feel comfortable with me using experimental-"

"I do not care. I simply need to know what is wrong with her and if there is a way to help her as quickly as possible. I'm willing to use nearly any means necessary."

The doctor nodded her head once in confirmation and then walked past Patchouli,

"Very well then, let us get underway. Reisen should be on her way back as we speak and it would simply be easier to meet her in the hall then have her lug them back outside."

The two intellectual's made their way out the clinic door, Patchouli pulling the three fairies along rudely as she did, and having the bands of energy attached, they had no choice but to comply with the order, despite the shiny objects calling to their little fairy fingers.

Luckily for the Moon rabbit, the moment her Master had rounded the corner was the moment that she knew she wouldn't have to go all the way to the office and back, and much to Patchoulis surprise, the girls arms where loaded down with all kinds of unnamed pieces of equipment that simply left her baffled in their use.

However, Reisen was dismayed once again when the good doctors words left her mouth,

"Since we have no idea of the nature of the ailment, I suppose we shall have to bring all of it."

The poor moon rabbit looked as if she was about to cry at that.

Patchouli, not in part feeling any kind of sympathy for the rabbit, pulled the three fairies leashes and pointed at all the medical items in the rabbits arms,

"You three, assist her in moving all of that, and for the love of the arcane, don't **drop** any of it or I'll fry each of you several times and ways before I'm satisfied."

Sunny, Luna and Star all looked at each other and then back to the Librarian, poor puppy dog looks in their eyes.

Reisen, feeling a little sad for the three fairies, started to speak up in defense,

"Um… it's alright… I can carry it-"

Patchouli, however, glared over at the moon rabbit,

"I don't care if you want to carry it all yourself or not. They have been doing nothing most of the time and need a good lesson in work. I also don't have the time or the current patience to deal with you having to slow down your flying to make sure none of those items break"

"But-"

Eirin, for her part, quickly interjected,

"Please do as she asks Reisen. I also would rather not slow down so as to make sure you don't drop any of that. It cost me a pretty penny, and I'd rather you not destroy any of it in an attempt to white knight your way into helping three fairies."

The three fairies of light each scowled at the two intellectuals when they weren't looking, but quickly got to work when Patchouli glared at them stoically.

Though Reisen had been trying to help them, she was relieved when they helped to remove some of the more burdensome of the equipment, namely the long wires and heavy packs.

Thankfully, Patchouli was one who was fair and helped to divvy the items up amongst the three of them equally based on their muscle proportions.

Eirin nodded once at the handy work and quickly motioned for them to follow,

"Very well then, now that we have that under control, let us be under way."

**Xx Back on Earth xX**

"Oh. My. GOD! Have we made any flippen progress yet!?"

Andrew threw his hands into the air, the pencil in his hand flying across the spacious room and clattering onto the hardwood floor as he started to furiously scratch his head in utter annoyance.

'_Why the heck are you the one getting frustrated! I want to scream my lungs off! I hate this thing!' _

Koakuma, equally angry, started to buzz around in his mind like a hive of angry hornets, simply adding to his anger and irritation.

Andrew pressed into his temples, an action he knew would simply have a placebo effect, but felt some small comfort in doing so.

He then proceeded to try to ignore Koakuma and glance back down at the stacks and stacks of papers on his desk and the book he had laid out before him.

Much to his surprise, when they had started, Koakuma had said that she would mostly be the one to attempt the translation.

He couldn't fault her for that, since he had no idea how any of the real life magic's worked.

However, he did have to write the characters out place them in the order that Koa asked of him.

However, this magicians code was turning into more trouble than it was worth.

They had been working well into late afternoon, but had simply made no progress. This had continued on well until 7:30, in which they were now frustrated beyond belief.

Andrew leaned back against the computer chair and spun it around a few times, not really thinking much of anything for a while.

Koakuma for her part, had gone quiet.

Attributing this to simple depression, Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders and started to think to himself until a thought struck him

'_**Hey… Koakuma.'**_

'_Huh? Yeah?' _

'_**You said you were a succubus right?' **_

Andrew could feel the curiosity of his question etching itself across the back of his subconscious,

'_Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?'_

'_**Well… it's just… I hadn't thought about it until now, but since you mentioned that you are some kind of devil, I felt that this might be a once in a lifetime chance for me to gather real info on a real creature from myth. What would you say to a little Q&A session? it might help you take your mind off of the book for a little bit.' **_

Koakuma would have tilted her head in mild confusion if she had a physical body, but the best she could do was radiate curiosity in the back of his mind.

'_Um… sure. I don't see any harm in it' _

The flood of joy that came from his body was almost infectious to the little devil. He had apparently really wanted to do this.

Andrew quickly stacked all the work papers off to the side, pulling out a new notebook and a pencil, hovering the tip of the Graphite over the white page.

'_**Alright! Um…now… first question… which should I ask first… oh so many questions!Um… uh… well… I guess I'll just start off with the most common question first…' **_

Koakuma was a little confused at the hesitancy of the first question, but it eventually did come out,

'_**Sorry if this seems very rude for a first question, but do Succubus really need to have sex in order gather power?'**_

There was a temporary pause, but where he was expecting embarrassment, or even anger from such an invasion of privacy, Instead, Koakuma simply laughed,

'_Ha Ha Ha! Already trying to pry into a woman's love life? Ha! You don't have a lot of tact do ya?' _

Andrew felt his face flush from the teasing,

'_**Um… sorry…' **_

'_Don't be. I don't mind really. But yes, Succubus do get nourishment and energy from Semen' _

Andrew quickly jotted down that little bit of info, though he still felt a little embarrassed about it,

'_**Alright… um… can you also get energy from woman?'**_

Now Koakuma was a little surprised, if not wholly amused,

'_Now THERE'S an interesting question. Not to many people would ask that kind of thing… but, in answer to it. It would be harder for Female succubus to gain energy from woman, but the answer would be yes, we can. Though the energy gained would be very small in comparison to getting it from a male.' _

'_**I see I see… now I just noticed, but you just said female succubus correct? Am I right in assuming that there are also male succubi? Also called incubi?' **_

'_Yes… though let's not talk about them right now…'_

It was very hard to notice, but since she was in his mind, Andrew felt something close to… Regret? Anger? He really couldn't tell, but he knew it was a negative feeling.

Thankfully, the questions afterward didn't the same kind of reaction in her and the session continued on for what had to have been an hour of time.

Through that time, Andrew eventually ran out of questions about Succubi in general and decided to go with questions about Koakuma herself. She hadn't been opposed to any of it, and the both of them ended up simply chatting.

By the time Andrew got done with his interrogation, it was already 9 at night.

"Oh wow! I wasn't aware that we had been talking for so long!"

'_Really? What time is it?'_

'_**About 9 at night actually. I hope you don't mind, but I think we might need to pick up where we left off for tomorrow. I have some studying to do right now and some homework to finish for Mr. Harrison.'**_

'_Ah… alright, but don't forget about sending me home okay? I want to get back as quickly as possible'_

Andrew nodded his head at no one and pulled out several books of material for work,

'_**Don't worry, I won't Koakuma.'**_

And with that, the both of them fell into silence, Koakuma going over the things she had seen in the book that day while Andrew went over his work for school in general, eventually turning in for the night.

As he felt the darkness of sleep mull over him, his last thought to himself revolved along the lines of,

'_**What an interesting day this has been… I hope it's just as interesting tomorrow…'**_


End file.
